


Time And Space Are Relative

by The_Cats_Paw



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dimension Travel, F/M, Gen, Not Canon Compliant, Portals, Science Fiction, Slow Romance, Time Travel, Time lag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-07-06 21:07:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15894171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Cats_Paw/pseuds/The_Cats_Paw
Summary: Shisui could admit he was a bit of a show-off with flashy jutsu, but even he didn't expect the flashy pink of the girl who fell out of the portal. Time travel and alternate reality fic. Shisui/Sakura, Obito/Sakura. BEING REWRITTEN!





	Time And Space Are Relative

**Author's Note:**

> This fic, which is also on fanfiction, was inspired by tropes in sci-fi with alternate realities, wormholes, and other things. Each chapter has plot, even if it's small and hardly noticeable. The first eleven chapters will be posted at once, then from there on, whenever I update.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shisui could admit he was a bit of a show-off with flashy jutsu, but even he didn't expect the flashy pink of the girl who fell out of the portal. Time travel and alternate reality fic. Shisui/Sakura, Obito/Sakura.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya! So this is undergoing a re-write. :P I realised after leaving this so long, that I wanted to redo it, because I felt a lot of info was being left out, as well as plot, character development, etcetera… Plus, with some people being a bit unhappy with the last chapter I'd posted, I really didn't feel like writing this because of that. :(
> 
> Still, I'm not changing the main point of the story, but I am going back to making this not only Shisui/Sakura, but also to the possibility of Obito/Sakura, which I kinda got discouraged from before.
> 
> In any case, disclaimer that I don't own the Naruto verse and its trademarked inhabitants, and enjoy! :)

Shisui was sitting on the engawa of the Main House, happily munching on dango with Itachi, when Ensui came to find him.

"What's up, cousin?" Shisui asked, noting the worried look on Ensui's face.

"Elder Noritaka just came to see me," he said. "Someone told them about the jutsu we're working on, and they want a demonstration.  _Today_."

Shisui choked on his dango, coughing and attempting to breathe, with Itachi being no help, ineffectively thumping his back. "Stop that!" he wheezed, and when he got himself under control, asked Ensui, "You did tell them the jutsu's not finished yet, right?"

Ensui nodded, a scowl marring his features. "They don't care," he said. "Whoever blabbed must have been spying on us or something, because they had a pretty accurate description of what we were doing, and how far along we were. Stupid, nosy elders!"

"Who do you think told?" Shisui asked. "Couldn't have been Obito, he absolutely  _detests_  the elders, after everything that happened."

Ensui shrugged, and Itachi spoke up, "The elders tend to randomly spy on people in the clan," he said. "Chichiue once caught one of them spying on a training session with Sasuke and I. I never knew until then, how fast Elder Tomoko could run."

Shisui snickered at that, then thought about what had been said. There were precious few people they'd told about the jutsu. Itachi obviously knew, and had promised not to say anything. Cousin Obito also knew, and had even helped them out when he had the time, since his mangekyou was the inspiration for what Shisui and Ensui were attempting to do. And that, of course, was to create a space-time portal, one to be used to crush enemies into nothingness.

That had sounded  _really cool_  when Ensui had first pitched the idea to Shisui.

"Come on," Ensui said, dragging Shisui to his feet. "They're waiting for us at training grounds three."

Groaning, Shisui allowed himself to be dragged along. Itachi merely waved, obviously not interested in going near the elders if he didn't have to. And of course, there was still Shisui's unfinished dango, which he had no doubt his  _favourite_  cousin would  _happily_  polish off for him, so it didn't go to waste.

…Blasted dango thief.

Shisui listened intently as Ensui went over what they were going to do as they went, nodding here and there. Generally, they did this as far away from people as they could, since it was still so volatile and unpredictable. Now, they were going to be rather close to people's homes, and Ensui seemed to be of the opinion that dialling it back a notch, or two, would be fine. Shisui wasn't too sure, but hey, this jutsu was Ensui's brain child, after all.

He just hoped it wouldn't all blow up in their faces.  _Again_.

Once they reached the training ground, they found elders Noritaka, Fumihiro, and Shiko there with Fugaku-sama, who looked a bit perturbed from having to wait with three of the most cantankerous and bossy of all the elders that they had, and the look he shot Shisui and Ensui judged them for leaving him alone with them longer than necessary.

Shisui only  _just_  resisted laughing.

"Ensui-kun, Shisui-kun," elder Fumihiro stood to greet them. "Come over here, tell us about your jutsu."

"Yes," elder Noritaka spoke up then. "Also tell us why you saw fit not to inform us of this jutsu."

"Oh, hush, you two," elder Shiko said, then winked (Shisui tried not to gag) at them. "I'm sure these two strapping boys have a good explanation."

All eyes were on them, and the two 'strapping boys' exchanged terrified glances. Finally, Ensui cleared his throat and spoke, "Forgive us, honourable elders, but we didn't say anything because we didn't want to raise hopes. This jutsu is still in the experimental phase, and we are still having issues with it."

"And yet, from all reports, the two of you made a stable portal just a week ago," elder Noritaka said sternly.

"With all due respect," Shisui said then, "but whoever it was that said that, was misinformed. That portal was  _not_  stable, and quite literally blew up in our faces."

He grimaced at the memory.

"Be that as it may," elder Shiko said, "you will demonstrate it today, if only to give us an idea of how far along the jutsu is. I'm sure you understand what this jutsu could mean for the clan- no, the village- if you perfect it. Another war could happen any day, and this would give the Hidden Leaf an edge in battle that no other village has."

"Technically," Fugaku-sama spoke up, "we already  _have_  that edge, with Obito's mangekyou."

"He is only one person," elder Fumihiro practically snapped at him, reminding Shisui that most of the elders didn't really like his cousin, or himself for that matter, or  _anyone,_  really. "This jutsu could potentially be wielded by  _multiple_  people. I would say that's important enough to warrant our interest."

Fugaku-sama just sighed, then turned to Shisui and Ensui. "When you're ready, I guess," he conceded.

"This is stupid," Shisui said in hushed tones to Ensui, once they'd moved away from the elders and over more into the training ground. "We are  _not_  ready to do this."

"And yet we must," Ensui said. "Come on, let's just do this. Maybe it will actually stay stable for a change?"

"Don't jinx it," Shisui ordered with a shiver, and Ensui smirked at him.

"Alright," he murmured, then spoke louder for their audience, "The first seals go as such…"

As Ensui performed the seals to open the portal, Shisui performed the seals that were meant to control and stabilize it. This part was generally the successful bit, and sure enough, the chakra to form the portal started to materialise. Maintaining that effect wasn't going to be easy, and this was where they always tripped up. Obito had theorised that it was because the two of them wielding the jutsu basically turned it into a 'push and pull' exercise that was constantly fighting against itself. Yet no two people's strengths were ever truly equal, and their cousin had told them that until one person could do the jutsu alone, it was likely to keep failing.

Which Shisui didn't doubt would be the outcome here.

The two of them poured their chakra into the technique, pulling back slightly as Ensui had suggested before. Slowly, the portal started to take shape, no longer just a blob of chakra, and Shisui could see that it was the same unstable mess as it always was. It was likely only a matter of time before it exploded again, though hopefully the reduced chakra output would limit the effect.

"How far through is it?" Ensui asked with a grunt.

Ensui generally relied on the fact that Shisui's role as a counter-balance meant that he could see problems arise before they actually did, even if it was only seconds. Shisui looked over to where the portal was, sharingan examining the portal, and noted that it was unchanged from the last time they did this.

"We've got maybe another ten seconds before it blows," he said, and heard Ensui curse the elders under his breath as they started the signs to disengage.

Suddenly, the portal started to flicker. Well… this was new. Normally it just blew, with the two only having no more than twelve seconds or so as a warning to duck for their lives. But now it expanded, contracted, then expanded again, before exploding in a shower of chakra infused sparks. Shisui and Ensui hit the deck, and he vaguely noted Fugaku-sama and the elders do the same. When the 'fireworks' display was over, they all got to their feet, and when he was vertical again, Shisui suddenly froze.

There was someone standing in the centre of where the portal had exploded, a pink haired woman wearing a sleeveless red qipao dress with black shorts, and heeled shinobi sandals. She looked incredibly dazed, as if someone had knocked her hard over the head, her eyes moving sluggishly to take in her surroundings.

"What…?" she murmured in a daze, and that was all she said before her eyes rolled up in the back of her head and she collapsed to the ground.


End file.
